


Peachy

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Magical Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-cest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous asked: I don't really know EXACTLY what to request for this, but could I put in that request for Sarah X a girl now? It can be romantic or sexual or both! Whatever you want :) thank you so, so much!!





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fun with this, and kinda tweaked the prompt. The problem with Labyrinth is that Sarah is pretty much the only female character when it comes to pairings, so... some self love was in order uwu

Sarah stared at the mirror image of herself. The likeness really was uncanny.

If what Jareth had said was to be believed, this really was a perfect duplicate of her. Not just physically, but mentally also. Not trusting Jareth as far as she could throw him, Sarah wanted to first test the latter.

"My favourite colour."

"Pale green." The other woman replied.

Sarah bit her lip; she wasn't wrong. Perhaps something more personal.

"How did I lose my first baby tooth?"

"Tripping at the school gate."

Again, no one knew that apart from Sarah, and those incredibly close to her. Sarah decided to ask one final question. The answer to a secret she'd never told anybody.

"Christmas Day when I was thirteen."

"You tore up the blanket that grandma knitted for Toby, and blamed it on Merlin."

Sarah paled - no one knew about that. Just her.

"Wow..." Sarah sat upon her bed, a little rosy. She looked at the young woman before her; the same clothes, and hair. The same face.

"He's probably at the keyhole, y'know." Sarah then chanced a look at it. "Waiting for us to... get it on."

Both girls laughed, Sarah blushing a little more than her counterpart.

"Do you think he does this with himself..?"

"Probably; he's vain enough." The clone paused. "And _cute_ enough..."

"Stop."

"You were thinking it too - I know that, remember?"

Sarah huffed, folding her arms. "Why is he doing this?" Sarah looked more cross, then. "Is it some sort of game?"

Sarah's counterpart gave her a look. It was the same look she often gave Toby when he was saying something stupid. "He's a pervert, but he's not malicious. We know that by now." She sat beside Sarah. "I think... you know as well as I do that we... struggle." She paused, taking a breath. "With seeing ourselves how he does."

"And how does He see us?" Sarah was huffing again.

"I dunno... sexy?" Sarah tsked. "Desirable?" She waited for Sarah to look her in the eye. "Maybe the whole point of this was for you to see yourself through someone else's eyes. We can... cover the keyhole if you're worried." That elicited a giggle from Sarah.

"I dunno." She stared at the other woman; something seemed off. For one, her face was just far too cute! Was it Jareth in disguise..? The sudden creak of the floorboard right outside her door told her that no, it wasn't, because that lecherous toad was squatting by the keyhole...

"We could just watch movies-"

"Cover the keyhole." Sarah whispered.

Once that was dealt with, Sarah felt something in her flare in anticipation as the other woman walked back over to the bed. "We don't have to do anything. I know how you feel - trust me." She put her hands on Sarah's arms, rubbing them comfortingly.

"Can... you undress first?"

Her counterpart looked puzzled for a moment, not having expected that response. "Sure." She slowly took off her t-shirt, and then her jeans.

Sarah watched, staring at the woman's curves and dimples. She recognised every mole, every freckle. Did she really look like this? Her mirror seemed far more judgemental.

The woman was now reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. Sarah watched as her heavy breasts spilled out of their confines, their weight obvious from the subtle bounce and jiggle towards the end. Sarah had always hated her nipples - small, barely noticeable little things that when soft were completely flat. She watched them perk up in the cool air of the room, petite and downturned. Sarah was sometimes guilty of sneaking the odd glance at an attractive woman - but right now she was drinking this in.

However a niggling voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that this person looked nothing like her.

Where Sarah's breasts were lopsided and ugly, this woman's were barely different - and Sarah could only imagine how lovely they felt to touch.

She looked at the small bump of a stomach, again, nothing like her own. This woman was in proportion where Sarah was not.

It was almost cruel.

"Sarah?" The other woman closed the distance between them, wearing only her panties. "What's wrong? Is it too much?" She stroked Sarah's hair. "We can stop-"

"You're not me. Just admit it." Sarah hated the choked sob that followed, having tried in ernest to hold it back. The confused expression she was met with upset her even more. "Don't play dumb. Jareth decided to airbrush me, I get it." She'd never thought for a second that the man could be so cruel.

"Hey." The woman was holding Sarah's face in her hands, her expression determined. "I get it. I get that after years of being pranked in school, and being the butt of every joke... I get that you really believe that you're ugly. But you're not." Sarah whined when the hands on her face settled on her waist. "You're not. And I'll prove it to you." She tugged at Sarah's t-shirt, watching her blush. "The keyhole's covered. The curtains are closed." She whispered. "Don't be shy; let me show you..."

Sarah nodded, putting up no resistance when the other woman started to pull off her t-shirt. She blushed, but did nothing as her jeans quickly followed suit. Sarah made a whimpering noise when a pair of lips whispered close to her ear. "Trust me." Sarah took in a shaky breath before giving another nod, realising what was to come next.

A pair of hands snuck behind her, unclasping her bra with the practiced ease only a woman would know. Sarah kept her eyes closed, aware that her cheeks and even her ears were most probably bright red.

"Take a look." Sarah gulped. "Go on..." Gingerly, she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. In her floor-length mirror, she could see them both side by side.

Either Jareth had bewitched the mirror just on the off chance... or, this woman really was an exact copy of Sarah.

"See?" Sarah blushed further when the hand on her waist drew her closer. "See how good you look?" Sarah nodded. Her breasts, next to this woman's, looked exactly the same. Where Sarah's eye was critical of her reflection, with an actual, living, breathing person, it saw no such flaws.

Sarah stared at the mirror as her counterpart brought them yet closer together. She gasped a little when their hips touched, turning pinker still when a hand snuck under her chin, softly encouraging her to keep watching.

"You're sexy, Sarah." She whispered. Sarah arched closer when a hand cupped one of her breasts. It squeezed gently before concentrating on the nipple. It perked up, and Sarah let out a soft moan, suddenly a lot less reserved than she had been before.

She watched as her counterpart's mouth replaced her hand; full, luscious lips enclosing around her nipple, and a hot tongue torturing it with featherlight flicks.

Sarah squirmed, suddenly eager to get under the bedsheets. Her clone seemed to know already, pulling away just long enough to take her hand and guide the two of them to the bed.

When Sarah's back hit the mattress, she felt her legs naturally spread. Her libido seemed fully in control, her body powerless but to respond to it. She trembled when two hands came up to play with her breasts, that same set of lips now kissing lower, and lower.

"Fuck..." Sarah's heartbeat seemed to double when she felt the hot breath between her legs. A tongue darted out, sucking and wetting her panties until they were twice as soaked. "Fuck!" Sarah's hips left the bed of their own accord.

"Easy now..." Her twin chuckled. "There's no rush..." A pair of fingers pushed the crotch of her underwear aside, rubbing the length of her slit. "I'm going to have so much fun with you..." Sarah, seeing herself dominating, however lightly, was definitely a turn on... She laid back obediently, sucking at her lip.

Soon enough, Sarah felt those fingers dip inside her; slow at first, and then in one long motion, they came to settle at the knuckle. Sarah moaned as they curled, tapping all knowingly at that spot inside her.

"Feel good?" The counterpart hummed, and Sarah nodded between moans. "That's it..." Her fingers slid in and out, stretching her before adding a third. Sarah took it with ease, her legs spreading wider. "That's it..." All three fingers curled again, tapping relentlessly. "You're so wet..." Sarah felt herself twitch and squeeze around the girth, secretly eager for more.

Not so secretly, it turned out, as her twin knew all too well how Sarah liked things, adding a fourth. That ripped a low, near primal groan from Sarah, as she imagined the Goblin King's cock now stretching her wide.

"Thinking of him, aren't you?" Her twin teased. Sarah nodded, her face red. "I know just what you need." The fingers left Sarah in one smooth motion, and she couldn't hold back the exhausted whine that it caused, her cunt empty and none too happy of the fact. "Now now..." The counterpart returned, holding aloft Sarah's largest silicone plaything. Sarah bit her lip, her legs spreading a little wider in silent request.

She'd bought that thing after months of saving. Premium, body safe, dual density silicone... A hefty price, but an experience second to none.

The core was firm while the outside springy and flesh-like. The head plump, but soft enough for her to take the girth of it.

She'd ironically named it Jareth. He was the biggest prick she knew after all. As the months dragged on, she admitted to herself that it was more than just a nickname. She envisioned him giving it to her every single time it came out of the box.

At first, Sarah would tease herself. She could take it without a warmup toy if she took her time; and imagining the Goblin King taking _his_ time to stretch her was enough to have her cunt relax and make room for "not so little Jareth".

"Fuck..." That was becoming Sarah's favourite word, the head of the toy now playing with her entrance; her underwear now hanging off the lampshade on her bedside table. Her twin squeezed some more lube from the bottle, drizzling it between Sarah and the toy, before pushing the dildo a little further. Sarah's arm always got tired with thrusting, so to have someone else do the job - and know exactly what she wanted - was heaven. The toy soon made it's way past the point of no return with a rather wet squelch. Sarah blushed as the toy was pushed deep, before her twin built up her favourite rhythm. Slow, long, languid thrusts, stretching her deliciously.

Then came the slightly faster strokes, where Sarah would feel the cleverly crafted veins on the shaft tickle her opening with every thrust. The pressure on her insides built and built until a feather-light, leg shaking orgasm rippled through her.

It was the only dildo thick enough to get her to come by thrust alone; which was why it was a keeper...

Sarah's twin leaned between her legs, her hand continuing to fuck Sarah with the dildo as her lips wrapped around her clit.

When Sarah came again, it was hard, and deep, her whole body giving involuntary twitches in her afterglow.

"Fuck..." She whined, the dildo leaving her with another wet squelch, the lube, along with her own wetness, now free to slide out. The counterpart watched Sarah's cunt as it puckered at nothing, stretched wide and pink.

A tongue was then inside her, and Sarah, already eager again after the last session, began to rock her hips. Her hand resting on the back of her twin's head in encouragement, and she stared into her eyes. She'd never taken the time to really think about her eyes, but now having the chance to stare into them, she could see how beautiful they were. With her pupils so dilated, they seemed dark, but the green sliver around them contrasted like electricity.

Sarah's hips moved faster as the tongue inside her plunged over and over. She rode that tongue for dear life, one hand clutching chocolate hair, the other fisted in the bedsheets.

"Fuck..!" A pair of hands grabbed her hips, hugging them as Sarah rode on. "Jesus, fucking- Fuck..!" Sarah's orgasm was slow to build, but fast to immobilise her, her hips juddering to a halt as wave after wave of pleasure forced her body into submission. The tongue inside her never paused, probing and thrusting until Sarah's orgasm finally faded. And even then, it surprised Sarah with a few cheeky strokes.

The clone flopped beside Sarah in bed, a knowing smile on her face. She was taken by surprise when Sarah rolled over, capturing her lips in a hard, though sleepy kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

The other Sarah smiled. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write... Also picturing two buxom Jennifers was A+ *_*


End file.
